1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin composite and a method for producing the resin composite. In particular, the invention relates to a resin composite which may be used as a raw material for tires of automobiles, cushioning materials and the like and to a method for producing the resin composite.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, a method in which a metal hydroxide is filled in a resin is known as a way for imparting reinforcement to resins. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-59713-A discloses a resin composite obtained by kneading styrene-butadiene rubber and aluminum hydroxide powder.
Even the resin composite disclosed in the Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-59713-A, however, does not necessarily have sufficient tensile strength and, therefore, a resin composite improved in tensile strength has been desired.